


The Lost Boy

by smalltownangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltownangel/pseuds/smalltownangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend on tumblr suggested I write some angst about my url (lostboydean), so I gave it a shot. My first time writing angst so it's probably terrible but oh well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Boy

Things were so different now. Dean no longer had his mother to comfort him after tragedies like this occurred. When he was younger, he would always run straight to Mary at the first sign of danger, looking up to her for protection from things that go bump in the night. Now that Dean was all grown up, Mary was no longer around to protect him. Sam was gone, had said yes to Lucifer, jumped into the pit with Michael, with no hopes of ever coming out again. Sure, it had stopped the apocalypse, but it had cost Dean his baby brother. His Sammy. Dean couldn’t help but think of his favorite childhood movie, Peter Pan. He though of the Lost Boys in the movie, all of them clinging to Wendy because none of them had a mother. The Lost Boys just wanted someone to care for them, read them a bedtime story, and tuck them in at night. They didn’t crave that brotherly love that they got from each other and from Peter Pan, all they wanted was the love of a mother. Dean was broken - without his brother, without his parents, he felt like he had no one. Now, he truly felt like a lost boy. No one to love him, no one to care for him, Dean Winchester was all alone.


End file.
